Martin Garrix
Martijn Garritsen (born 14 May 1996), commonly known by his stage name Martin Garrix, is a Dutch DJ/producer. He is best known for the track "Animals", which was a Top 10 hit in more than 10 countries; the song has also peaked at number 1 in Belgium and the United Kingdom, and number 3 in Ireland. His single "Wizard", produced with Jay Hardway, was also successful in numerous countries in 2014. Garritsen's passion for music started at the age of 4 through learning to play guitar. By the age of 8 (in 2004) he had expressed interest in becoming a DJ after seeing DJ Tiësto playing at the Olympic games in Athens. Garritsen took particular inspiration from the track "Traffic", prompting him to download a specialist software and enabling him to start composing. Garritsen attended the Herman Brood Academy, a production school in Utrecht. Garritsen had his beginnings with the song "BFAM", a co-release with Julian Jordan. In 2012, he won the SLAM! FM DJ Talent of the Year Award. Also in 2012, his remix of "Your Body" was released on Christina Aguilera's deluxe version of her album Lotus. The song is written by Max Martin, Shellback and Savan Kotecha. His track "Just Some Loops", a collaboration with TV Noise appeared on the compilation album Loop Masters Essential, Volume 2. In 2013, he co-released "Torrent" with Sidney Samson on Tiësto's Musical Freedom label. Garrix gained considerable fame through his own solo release "Animals" released on June 16, 2013, on Dutch record label Spinnin Records, becoming a hit in a great number of charts in Europe, and quickly became the youngest person ever to reach the #1 spot on Beatport. The track also appears on Hardwell's album Hardwell presents 'Revealed Volume 4. On September 30, 2013, Garrix released a remix of "Project T" by Sander van Doorn, Dimitri Vegas & Like Mike which quickly hit #1 on the Beatport charts. Garrix appeared on DJ mag's top 100 DJs list 2013 as a new entry at number 40. In December 2013 he released "Wizard" with Jay Hardway, the song has peaked at number 6 in Belgium and number 17 in the Netherlands. Martin Garrix's collaboration with Firebeatz, "Helicopter", placed #1 on the Beatport Top 100Unreleased 2 weeks. He later performed at Ultra Music Festival 2014, where he debuted several new and unreleased tracks, including collaborations with Dillon Francis, Afrojack, and Steve Aoki. Releases As Martin Garrix 2019 2018 2017 2016 2015 2014 2013 2012 2011 As GRX As YTRAM Sets 2019 *'Martin Garrix' - Ultra Music Festival Singapore 2019 *'Martin Garrix' - Mainstage, Ultra Music Festival Miami 2019 2018 *'Martin Garrix' - Horizon Stage, Creamfields 2018 *'Martin Garrix' - STMPD RCRDS Stage, Tomorrowland 2018 *'Martin Garrix' - circuitGROUNDS, EDC Las Vegas 2018 *'Martin Garrix' - EDC Japan 2018 *'Martin Garrix' - Olympic Closing Ceremony, Olympic Stadium Pyeongchang, South Korea *'Martin Garrix' - The Martin Garrix Show 181 *'Martin Garrix' - The Martin Garrix Show 180 *'Martin Garrix' - The Martin Garrix Show 179 *'Martin Garrix' - The Martin Garrix Show 178 *'Martin Garrix' - The Martin Garrix Show 177 *'Martin Garrix' - The Martin Garrix Show 176 *'Martin Garrix' - The Martin Garrix Show 175 *'Martin Garrix' - The Martin Garrix Show 174 (STMPD Special) 2017 * 2016 * 2015 * 2014 * 2013 * 2012 * 2011 * Upcoming/Unreleased Music Category:Dutch Producers Category:Dutch DJs Category:DJs Category:Producers Category:Label Owners Category:STMPD RCRDS